Stupid Love
by littlemoon1324
Summary: Kyoko, is tired. She feels alone. There is only one way for her to escape her pain... and Ren doesn't like it.


Kyoko was slowly rocking, back and forth, back and forth. She was teetering on the edge of a building ledge, dangerously close to falling. Tears started to spill over the edge of her golden eyes and Kyoko left them unchecked, content to show her emotions for the entire world to see.

A gust of wind tilted her slightly, bringing her closer to the edge of her roost. She made no move to resist the change in her position. After all, she was so tired, much to tired. Everything that ever happened to her seemed to be weighing down on her shoulders. She felt like gravity was pulling at her with a fierceness she had never felt, as if the extra weight of her dark thoughts were pulling her down.

Her eyes had bags under them and her shoulders slumped. Her body stood poised to fall, as if she was already floating through the air. Kyoko shimmied forward, her feet more off the ledge then on it now. It was only through some flux in gravity that she was even still standing on the ledge.

The tears flowed more readily now, and Kyoko thought it was appropriate that she wouldn't be able to see the world around her as she fell, as blinded as she was by her sobs.

Kyoko tipped forward, ready to let go. Let go of _everything_, her hold on the ledge, and her hold on life. As she fell forward, a great burst of fear flowed through her, hot and fast. _Wait_, she thought as her body fell through the air, _wait! I'm not ready!_ _I don't want to go!_

Kyoko screamed as she fell, the reality of the moment hitting her as she sobbed, and she realized with a sudden clarity that she was being stupid, that she didn't want to die, and that she _would_ be missed.

Kyoko shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the ground to hit her body.

Instead, all she felt was an iron grip around her arm, a pull stronger then even the pull of gravity. The force dragged her up, hoisting her to her feet so she was standing on firm ground once again.

Kyoko's eyes snapped open, shocked at her sudden rescue. What Kyoko saw was almost scarier then her fall.

"Kyoko! God, what is your problem! You-" A long string of profanities were shouted-" You had me so worried! How could you do that to me? How could you do that to everyone? I was so scared! God, Kyoko! I was so scared…." With a shuddering breath Tsuruga Ren felt a soft sob escape from his lips.

"Wait, there seems to have been a misunderstanding…" Kyoko seemed frantic.

"Kyoko, don't try to explain. I get it. Don't you think there have been times I felt the same way? But you can't give up, Kyoko! You can't!"

"Wait, Tsuruga-San, why-"

"Why? Because Kyoko! Because there are people who would miss you to much!"

"Tsuruga-San-"

"Exactly, Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko… Do you know who would miss you the most? Kyoko. _I_ would. Do you know how long I have wanted to say your name? Kyoko… You can't leave because I love you!" Ren knew his words sounded cheesy but he meant every one of them. He had almost lost Kyoko, and he couldn't let her leave him again without telling her how he really felt.

"Tsuruga-San-"

"Kyoko, it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way, but you have to know how I feel-"

"Cut!" An angry director stalked around the boxes that had hidden him and the rest of the crew hidden. "Why isn't Kyoko hanging from mid air right now? Tsuruga Ren? Is that you? A professional actor such as yourself should know that a movie set is no place for practical jokes. Do you know how much money this is costing me? I don't mean to be rude but, get off my freaking set!"

Ren turned away from the purple-in-the-face man and stared a Kyoko in disbelief. "What is he talking about?" But even as Ren said those words he noticed a thick, but clear string that was attached to a cleverly hidden harness. The string led to around Kyoko's middle. If Kyoko had jumped the string would have held her more securely then his strong grip had. The string also happened to be attached to a huge metal crane that Ren had _somehow_ managed to miss in his haste to save Kyoko.

"Tsuruga-San…" Kyoko was bright red from Ren's sudden confession.

"Oh- um… Mogami-San! I didn't- er- you see… I was just-"

"Call me Kyoko… Ren." And with that Kyoko kissed Ren on the cheek, silencing his stutters. Kyoko turned her head and slipped back into her suicidal character for the movie she was starring in. She hadn't told anyone about the movie because she had wanted it to be a surprise, but Ren seemed to have seen her on the edge of the building while he was driving and he panicked.

Ren felt numb as he slowly walked away from the set, down the winding stairs he had ran up just minutes before. Despite his embarrassment, he couldn't get over Kyoko's brief, but sweet kiss. Ren smiled. He may be an idiot, but at least he was the best kind of idiot. He was stupidly in love.


End file.
